


Free hugs

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: People are behaving strangly and Obi-Wan has no clue why. Anakin finds out





	

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin blinked as he found the man hiding away in a dark alcove, the copper haired Master looking a bit discontented and confused as he peered back at Anakin.

“What are you…what’s going on?” It was clear to the knight that Obi-Wan was hiding in the dark corner.

Obi-Wan gave a slow shrug then glanced about warily. “Just…people have been behaving strangely around me this morning.” He stepped closer to Anakin when the younger man carefully coaxed him forward and out of the dark alcove.

“Strange?”

The older man hesitated before shrugging. “Several have…hugged me. No reason for it. Yoda even hugged my legs.” He shrugged again and Anakin blinked at the image presented. “He’s not the only one. So far half the council has, all the padawans and quite a few masters, Mace even gave me a bear hug. I just…its nice but very…unusual.” Obi-Wan mulled.

“Its nice?” Anakin blinked and Obi-Wan suddenly looked rather embarrassed.

“I, that is…hrmm.” The man took a deep breath then nodded. “Yes, nice. Its…been a rather long while since I was hugged like that.” He confessed.

Anakin stared at him as he walked beside the man. “Oh…well…” He stopped and Obi-Wan stopped beside him, peering curiously at him before tensing ever so slightly when the taller man wrapped his arms around him, squeezing Obi-Wan into a careful but genuine hug.

“…Have to admit, this one is better then the earlier ones.” Obi-Wan chuckled against the others shoulder and if his voice sounded a bit thick, then Anakin wasn’t going to say anything.

“Just…if you want a hug, you can always come to me. I mean…I might no longer be your very young padawan and you my very young master…but…well…I will admit I miss this part.” Anakin confessed, taking in the changes since he was a teen, how Obi-Wan’s broad frame slotted under his chin and how warm the other felt in his arms.

“I will keep that in mind Anakin.”

Over the others head Anakin caught view of a flimsi stuck to the others back in with Ahsoka’s handwriting on it, a small, sad grin crossing his lips as he read it upside down.

-I work very hard. I’m very tired. I deserve all the hugs I can get.-


End file.
